


Stupid Powder

by Danaeka



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, F/M, Female Callum (The Dragon Prince), Genderbending, Knotting, M/M, Male Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: "It's different now right?" He whispered into her ears, strong chest rubbing on her back, she unconsciously rubbed her head on his shoulder. He grinned. "This position gives me much better access to all of you…" He finished off with a bite to her shoulder and with his hands rubbing the inside of her tights."R-Ray…""Shh… Let me work."
Relationships: Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Book 0

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mysterious Magical Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769490) by [BlueFeatheredFeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFeatheredFeline/pseuds/BlueFeatheredFeline). 



> I loved this work so much I had to write a gender bent version of it! I love it so much! Kudos to the original author!

Dove was running as fast as her legs could carry her down the hallway, she immediately turned left, towards Lord Viren's office, he always kept his magical artifacts there and, it was very likely she could find something to help her current predicament. 

As she tried to close the door the Moonshadow elf pushed it open, making her collide with a shelf that once shook, had a powder fall to her open palms. She looked terrified at the looming threat staring at her.

"You don't have to die, yer not a target, they're just two tonight" he said, stepping closer. 

"T-Two?" She was scared, incredibly so, but she then noticed that the jar that fell on her hand was sleeping powder, thanking whoever was above she opened it quietly. 

"Yes, King Harrow and Prince Ezran…"

"M-My dad and my brother?" She trembled, this caught the elf off guard, so she immediately took advantage of said distraction, reaching in the jar, placing it in the table beside her and throwing what she had grabbed at his face. He breathed in to cough in his shock. She grinned. Success.

"What's this…" He looked at her, feeling flushed and nervous. This was like his mating season, the same tingling feeling all over his body, his stomach tightened in that glorious and exuberating way. "What'd you do to me!?"

"It's just sleeping powder!" She answered, bolting it to the door, but she couldn't help herself, once she heard the stupid thump she looked back. 

It was a pitiful sight, he was not asleep, far from it, he kept moaning loudly while rubbing his legs together, he wasn't following her, she could go and grab a guard to kill him… But he hadn't killed her when he saw her either… He spared her life when he had many chances of ending it. 

In probably the stupidest decision of her life, she knelt besides him. "What's… What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! You threw… Something at me that triggered some sort of mating season!" He snapped back at her, she just blinked a few times. 

"Mating season?" She whispered again, helping him lean against a wall. It was now she noticed the huge tent in his pants. She blushed while looking away. 

"Yeah… I want to fuck something, anything, really bad now… Preferably my girlfriend." He growled softly, she blushed even harder. 

”I-I'll get you a drink or something to calm this down for a few hours until you can reach her, I'll be right ba-" as she moved to stand, he quickly grabbed her arm. 

"Don't…" 

"What?"

"If anyone finds me like this… I'll be killed… Don't leave" it wasn't a request, it was an order. 

"... But you…" 

"Just stay."

She nodded again and stayed right there, sitting besides him, his breathing became more labored as the minutes ticked by until she couldn't take the blame any longer. 

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, pulling at his pants, lowering them just enough to give her access to his dick. 

Big was an understatement, he was huge, it was not your average looking member either, it was dark blue at the tip, lightening until it reached the middle to then fade into his own flesh color. She was kind of mesmerized. That was, until he grabbed her face to make him look at her. 

"Didn't you hear? I have a girlfriend…" He growled. 

"I'll just help you this time… hopefully you'll have enough release to reach your home and find your girl." With that, she took him into her mouth (what she could anyway.)

The elf gasped as she worked him, her mouth licked from the tip to the base and back up, sucking at the darkest part to release with a 'pop' sound. The assassin moaned and gripped her head, holding her in place while his hips buckled involuntarily into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she shed involuntary tears, it wasn't painful, it was just her gag reflex acting up. 

"Ngh… No… Not here," she heard him grumble, lifting her head up to his face. It looked as if he was admiring her… 

Dove must've looked horrible, hair's a mess, flushed cheeks, half lidded glazed eyes and drool dripping mouth, she was about to talk, until he joined his mouth with hers, pressing the princess against the painting behind him whilst he undid her boots, removed her socks, pants and shirt, along with the chest bindings. She was… Not bad for a human. 

"Fuck Aaerin… You're my treat tonight…" He growled while opening her legs to rub at her slit, he was having a hard time getting her to open up. "Relax…" He whispered while placing said fingers inside his mouth to coat them in his saliva. 

"Wh-what are you…"

"If you want me to fit… You need to open up first." She groaned softly once she felt his fingers enter her, they remained there for a few, sometimes scissoring (but they mostly pumped in and out) until he apparently grew tired of it and lined himself up with her. "Come here," with his now free hand he grabbed her face to immediately shove himself inside her. 

Her eyes widened, he seemed to notice the change as he immediately went to her lips, kissing her in a way that could only be described as mind blowing, yet her lips were still squeezing the life out of him, SK he lowered his hands and massaged her butt cheeks. She was getting looser but… Not quite loose enough. 

The elf moved his mouth to kiss her neck and her chest, giving her small love bites here and there, she was startled… Eventually his ministrations worked. She was relaxing slowly.

"Mgh…" Dove squirmed, lifting her back off the floor, she felt so full.

"You human princess… You aren't bad at all…" He gave an experimental thrust… To which she moaned quite loudly. Taking it as encouragement, he started moving. 

"N-ngh! Ngh…" 

"Damn you… You're so tight…" He lowered himself to her face level, giving a thrust to watch her reaction, her eyes widened and her mouth opened, moment he took advantage of to kiss her deeply. 

"So good for me… " he muttered after a few sloppy kisses to continue his work.

"Y-yo-you-..." She gulped hard, "you're… Ngh… Agh!"

"Don't clench so 'ard, human princess…"

Dove placed a hand over her mouth, gasping a few gulps of air inside her lungs just to fling and arm to try to find the nearest object to grasp and steady herself a bit, which just so happened to be the portrait in the wall. 

"Yer so tight…" she heard the elf say while still pounding deep inside her, her belly was starting to feel overwhelmingly hot, she wanted to tell him to stop, that she couldn't quite take his pace anymore, but her words were caught inside her throat. "I'd swear this was yer first time…" He groaned, stopping for a few seconds to catch his breath.

Dove finally looked up at him, she would lie if she said he wasn't handsome, he easily outspoke Soren in that field. He was toned, very muscular even with the chest plate. Still on, she could make out his muscles along them. Something that caught her eyes were the horns on top of his head, they were long and curvy, and looked very pretty with all those designs dancing around them. As the princess was about to reach to touch one, the elf pulled out.

"Wh-what…?" She managed to croak out.

"Don't sound so disappointed," he grumbled, moving to the side to lift her leg and place the other under his legs, the one up in the air he placed over his shoulders, "you tense yer legs a lot."

With this new found position he lined himself up again, rubbing the tip all over her slit a few times, teasing her, Dove wanted to snap at him and as she was about to do so, he slipped inside again with full force.

Her eyes widened, breathing hitched, hands tightened around the edge of the painting. She managed to move it a bit to catch a glimpse of the inside, enough to see two blue orbs staring into her green ones, they locked stares for a few seconds, just for her to pull the portrait close once more when the elf had had enough of no attention placed on him.

"Look at me!" He growled, gripping her face while giving a particularly _strong_ thrust. She widened her eyes slightly.

"Ngh… ngh…" He seemed pleased as he rested his head against her lifted leg. Dove panted a few times, gripping his extended arm while she lifted her back off the floor. Jolts of electricity traveling through her lips to her belly. Her partner seemed to recognize her change in demeanor as he fixed the position again, this time he let her lifted leg fall onto the side to it layed on top of her other leg, granting her an even tighter passage than the one he was already slipping in and out of, the elf then proceeded to get on top of her, placing his mouth over hers, getting their lips together while his thrusts strength increased.

They both came undone seconds after, screaming into each other's mouths. He fell besides her, still buried deep on her core though.

"Hah… Hah…" Dove was spent, she shouldn't have thrown the damn powder to the elf. She didn't even know what was in it when she first grabbed it let alone when she threw it. Though there was no way the man laying besides her was an assassin, he had been really tender at the beginning, giving her time to adjust to his stupid length and size and making sure she got her release at the same time as him.

The man in question was busy leaving small love bites on her back. Those lasted a full five seconds till he shot up and got between her legs again, she wanted to close them but she had no strength left.

"Again? I'm tired…" She mumbled. The elf seemed to ignore her as he opened them a bit further and dipped his fingers inside her. She squirmed of course, he had claws and while it hadn't hurt, of course it felt really uncomfortable. "Careful with your claws…" She whispered.

"When was yer last cycle…" he asked in a serious tone.

"What?" Dove managed to open one eye to look at him.

"When was yer last bleedin' cycle, human princess?" He was still digging inside her so she clenche hard on his hand, that caused him to stop his movements and look straight at her, "Let go."

"Why should I tell you about my period…" She mumbled, using her elbows to to sit up a bit while stealing a glance towards the painting, still shut, great.

"Just tell me," he growled.

"About two weeks ago, why?" She finally gave in, letting go of his finger just to feel him scrape something from inside and pull out, she shuddered at the feeling of gooey substances squeezing out of her private bits.

"You're bleeding…" He looked after her.

"Of course I'm bleeding, it's the first time I've been bedded!" She tried to kick him, he held her in place half amused.

"You were... A virgin?" He said in a low and raspy voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes..." He blushed. He'd never been with a virgin before, it was making him hard again... He held something very important now, he nuzzled into her thigh in instinctive affection at the gift allowed to him. 

"... So it's not your cycle?" He whispered against her skin.

"No!" The elf winced at her answer. "What?"

"Yer fertile and it's a full moon…" He growled, moving to make her pull closer to him, until she moved away and tried to grab her pants. "Where do you think yer goin'? I have to clean you up."

He seemed a bit bothered, but she ignored him. "I said I was doing this one time to help you with that stupid dusty thingy… But that's over, now, plus I'm bleeding and that by it self is gross. I have to go and find my bro-" he shut her real quick by pulling her towards him again. Her legs were on his shoulders and his hands held her core close to his face, this new position had her butt and back literally off from the ground as her upper back and head laid on the floor, hands trying to find a place to rest, and his hands held her core close to his face. The smell he must've been… She couldn't. Dove tried to move away… But the sooner she moved the quicker he placed his mouth over her lips, sucking. She stifled a moan.

That seemed to startle him a bit, she tried to move again yet he held her still, resting his chin on her navel.

"You moved…" He mustered, she could see very well her juices and blood mixed with his on the tip of his nose, she didn't know whether to be disgusted or turned on. "Why'd you move? Don't you humans do this to clean the female counterpart?"

"Uh… No, dad told me the male pulls out before finishing inside 'the female counterpart'" she said between sarcastic quotes. "Plus… We're two different species. I doubt we can even reproduce…" Dove tried to pull away again, just to have Mr. Long Ears and Knives keep her closer.

"It would be if today wasn't a full moon, I can get anything pregnant at this time and you had yer cycle two weeks ago, yer ovulating right now!" He tried to suck at her again, but she covered herself with her hands, he looked annoyed to say the very best of it. "What?!"

"You're not giving me oral right after you fu-" Dove remembered that Ezran was probably still inside that portrait, "passionately hugged me, and I already told you I'm fucking bleeding! That's disgusting!"

"I did more than hug you! I fucked you thanks to yer stupid powder!" He growled, and she facepalmed "what's oral anyway? You shouldn' feel a thing, I'm not inside you, and for yer information, yer blood it's not disgusting" He tried again just to have Dove, once again, push him away.

"You may not be inside me" now she was whispering, he wondered why, "but I have nerves outside too! Nerves you're going to stimulate if you 'clean' me!" She finished with a frown. The elf growled and moved her hand away.

"What nerves?" He parted her pussy lips with his fingers. She blushed crimson red, she couldn't believe she was about to give a sex-ed talk to this elf with Ezran probably listening too.

"... See that…?" She pointed to the small ball of skin at the top of her inner lips. He nodded.

"Female elves don't have this…" He moved to touch it but she swatted his hand away.

"That's my… My clit, you rubbed against it with your… Um… Yeah… A few times. If you clean me, you're going to stimulate me again…"

"Better for you then…" not even a second after finishing his sentence his hands were already holding her in place and his mouth at her core. He immediately began sucking and that gross sensation from before multiplied and accompanied by the expected pleasure of his wonderful mouth, she moaned softly. "... Hmm… Interesting taste. I'd say you taste better than a female elf."

Dove covered her face and tried to kick him out of shame to which he just grinned and continued his handy work. She used both her hands to cover her mouth while trying her best to imagine, hope and pray that Ezran had at least gone out of earshot because in case he hadn't heard her moan before… He definitely heard hers now that she felt something enter her.

"W-what?!" She tried to keep her lips tight shut, Dove wanted to hold onto something, her previous orgasm already had her seeing stars. She wasn't quite ready to the galaxy again.

"Sorry, you humans are weird. It's just my tongue." He parted from her pussy to stick his tongue at her, it was ridiculously _long_ and quite thick. She covered her mouth to stiffle her surprised yelp. "What?"

"That's your tongue?! How do you speak?!" She whispered/screamed at him.

".... I just … How's your tongue?" She stuck hers out at him, he laughed and shook his head. It was kinda cute. "No wonder you don't clean your mates out."

"Mates…"

"Yeah, your partner for life, I've yet to chose mine though. Aerin is nice but... Now that I've meet you, Miss Human Princess, she has serious competition." With that he stuck his tongue out once again just to continue to his ministrations between her legs. She covered her mouth again, closing her eyes shut, tight.

But then, something else poked at her back, looking to the side she saw that her back was being poked by his dick, the fella had awoken once again, and the elf that was currently eating her out, was beginning to notice it as well.

'Pst'.

Oh no... No no no, she looked to she side, shocked to see Ezran had moved the painting to get her attention, she tried to plead him to go away with her eyes, which might have worked...had it not been for the elf putting her down and thrusting back inside her. She immediately took her hands to her mouth to stiffle the surprised moan. Motioning for Ezran to go away.

Dove had read in a book about how Moonshadow elves didn't take lightly being interrupted between intercourse, plus, Ezran was already of breeding age appearance for elves, never mind he was actually nine and not fourteen, (Blame his father's DNA for making him look way older than what he was,) meaning her, at the moment, partner could very well perceive him as a threat km their 'mating' It also said that they hated shading their partner's attention, she was looking away from him...

Which was starting to bug said elf off.

"Look, at, me, while, I'm-" he gave a really _strong_ thrust that had her give a loud yelp "-fuckin' you!"

"S-sorry!"

"Nghh…" He lowered himself to her level, face to face with her. "What are you looking at so much?"

"T-the ah!" She bit her lip, "p-p-painting!"

"You can look at it later!" His pacing quickened.

From the brute force of his thrusts she had to hold onto something, the closest things were his horns so… She grabbed those. He immediately headbutted her forehead, it wasn't by any means painful, if anything it was probably caused by the force of his thrusts and not actual malice, yet it still managed to make her shed the few tears her pleasure had brought up. Dove heard Ezran sniffle a sob and she did her best to not turn to startle him.

To his little eyes and young mind this man was probably forcing himself onto her, she wanted to tell him this was all consual... But she found no words. 

"Don't ever grab my horns again!"

"Y-yes sorry!" She gasped covering her mouth as he picked up the pace even more.

"Let me hear you Princess! Come on!" He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head, with her mouth open she began grunting and moaning. "How does it feel? Me deep inside you? I bet no other human will ever be able to make you feel this way!"

"I-It... I..." She moaned, gulping strongly. 

"Tell me!" His eyes glowed slightly, and his paces quickened for just a fee seconds. 

"It feels... I-I... Ah! I don't... I don't what it t-to end!" Her mouth fell open, drool dripping from her lips, "Ngh… more… more!" He lowered his face closer to her and kissed her hungrily, thrusts slower but _deeper_. Her eyes widened when she reached her climax and he followed soon after, she screamed into his mouth and he growled into hers. The elf then grabbed her hips strongly and released into her… Again.

Dove took advantage of the moment he slowed down to catch his breath and had to close his eyes for the same reason. 'Go away Ezran,' she said in sign language, caressing the elf's long hair on a loving manner. Ezran looked scared, she felt really bad.

'Is he hurting you?'

'No! No! Not at all!' She tried to reassure, 'he's just… This is my fault, I threw a powder at him and now he can't help it. Please go away!'

'I need to show you something!'

'Ezran-

'I found a dragon egg! It's the Dragon's King egg!' He then took something from his back, a shinning blue egg that glowed different colors depending on what angle you saw it under. She was speechless.

'T-The dragon Prince' Her hands were shaking now, the elf had started moving again yet, not with the same pace as before, he was still recovering and had yet to open his eyes, 'go look for the assassins, have bait blind them enough for you to show them the egg… Please, have a guard with you the whole time!' Her signing was now erratic as he was starting to give her love bites again. 'Take Soren!'

She saw the hesitation on Ezran's eyes… She gave him a warm smile while moving to grasp his hand in hers, he squeezed back and after lingering a few seconds, closed the painting and took off. After that she could finally breath easy… She hoped Ezran had to leave again to retrieve the egg and had just come back… She hoped that much at least.

"You… How come… You make me feel like this…" what was that rumbling? The pale, sweat covered skin of the elf was beet red on certain areas, no doubt the reason being their current activities. 

"It's the dust, I'm sorry! I really am…" She massaged his scalp. She swore he was purring… "... What's your name?"

"I suppose that's in order now huh, I'm … I'm Raymond…" he finally looked up, moving to nuzzle her neck, thrusts still going, but they were slower now, gentler. "Yours?"

"Dove" she answered softly.

"As in a bird?"

"Yeah… I was named like that because my mom said I would bring piece to my kingdom one day but… after the Dragon King killed her..." She looked down at their joined bodies. "I honestly doubt I can do that now…" she laid her head back, panting softly.

"Hm," Raymond didn't know how to respond to that, he decided to not answer and just make her shiver in pleasure to hopefully make her forget about it for a few hours. "Move."

"What?" Dove breathed out, shivering at the feeling of him slipping out of her. He helped her grab onto one of the wood boxes, while he was helping her position herself, she noticed the absurd hardness he _still_ had. As Raymond parted her legs with his knees and rubbed her a few seconds just for the tease, she tried to grab his member too.

"No..." He purred right into her ear, "this big fella is going inside these lips I'm touching... I'm addicted to being inside you..." He muttered, licking from her ears to her neck.

"Nggh… Stop it…" She shivered slightly as he kissed between her shoulder blades. "Hah~"

"Now… Let me make you feel good, don't tense, don't squirm… Just let yourself loose…" He got dangerously close to her ear as he whispered the next part, hand still rubbing "let me mate with you, Princess Dove…"

"R-Ray…"

"Shh…" the hand that had previously been rubbing her pussy had moved to his own dick, he gave a few pumps just to coat himself again in her juices once more and thrusted inside, holding himself in place to give her time to adjust.

"H-haa-ah!"

"It's different now right?" He whispered into her ears, strong chest rubbing on her back, she unconsciously rubbed her head on his shoulder. He grinned. "This position gives me much better access to all of you…" He finished off with a bite to her shoulder and with his hands rubbing the inside of her tights.

"R-Ray…"

"Shh… Let me work."

She wanted to laugh, she really did, but then her partner bit down onto her neck, breaking the skin, a motion even he seemed surprised by as his thrusts stopped for a split second just to continue with double the force, his hands gripping her tights to steady himself. After a minute or so of this, he had yet to let go of her neck, but his hands had found their way to her nub, he pressed it slightly and she immediately squeezed his shaft. Dove felt him grin into the bite.

Raymond was definitely making it impossible for her to be able to sleep with another man in the future, once she married and he was back in his land.

The assassin over her once again, noticed her change in demeanor and quickened his thrusts to matched her release with his own.

They both came at the same time, Raymond's strong body keeping them both from falling on their butts. He finally released his hold on the bite he'd given her behind her neck, licked at it and hugged her close, still not pulling out.

"Hah~... Hah… " Dove wanted to turn to look at him. She contained herself the best she could. "That was… Different" she whispered.

He didn't answer first a few minutes, occasionally giving that lazy thrust a few times until he ultimately lifted his head to rest it at her shoulder.

"Obviously… We mated."

"... We had sex…" she blinked, "it's fucking…" he chuckled and massaged her hips.

"No, there's a difference between fucking and mating... That stupid powder…" she felt him lower his hand to feel were both of them were united, she swore he felt bigger now that the afterglow was wearing off…

"You're getting bigger…" She was shocked.

"Yeah, I just told you, we mated, be it under that stupid powder or not you're now my mate… You're stuck with me…" at least he finally sounded back I'm control with himself. He gently nudged her to sit on his lap, her chest against his, (he was now sitting against the wall). It was a bit weird to feel him move inside her without actually moving, and as he recahed to grab her jacket to cover her butt. She just had one question to ask.

"... M-mate?"

"It means you're his wife, under your words that is" Raymond looked up and hugged her close, hard. "Calm down, I'm mated too, remember?"

"... Sorry…" He mumbled while rubbing Dove's back.

"We come to kill the King and Prince and you fuck the Princess while also mating with her? You rascal." Dove heard him chuckle and, it was also a different one than all the others he'd given her all the whole three hours they'd been at it. It sounded almost endearing. 'Is she okay? Elven mating can bring quite… Brutal for a human."

"She's fine…" He mumbled, "she's just tired…"

"I see… I'll send Ram and Skor to guard the door… Andromeda will come to check on her bite okay? Make sure you didn't bite her skin off." That last part sounded more like a scoldling than what not.

"... Yes… Thank you"

"I'm not done yet, Raymond you mated the princess. I have to negotiate your life with her father…" he shook his head, "and Aerin's moms are going to kill you..."

"The king is not my biological dad…" Dove said from her place in Raymond's arms.

"What?"

"He married my mom and he raised me but…"

"Hey… This old man here isn't my dad either but he raised me, so he's my dad." Raymond explained while still rubbing her back.

"Does… Anything hurt? Human Princess?"

"My name's Dove… Please call me Dove…" She mumbled. "No… I mean yes… But he's still getting larger so I doubt you can stop it…"

"You knotted her?!" He screamed/whispered at the young (18 year old) elf.

"It's the damn powder's fault!"

"... The what?" Now he looked at Dove, mad.

"I just… He was following me so I ran in here and threw what I thought was sleeping powder at him," she pointed to the open jar in a table and the small dusty mess she had made while throwing it at him.

Runaan got up and went to examine it, picking some off with his finger to smell it, Rayla wanted to tell him to stop because.. Honestly she couldn't manage another three round with a much bigger elf by the looks of it.

"He's mated... It wont affect him..." Raymond whispered in her ear. 

"It's sleeping powder indeed," he said, dusting his finger off. "But it's really old, so I turned sour and into an aphrodisiac."

"... See, I wasn't wrong. I just wanted to escape alive…" She mumbled.

"... But you could've ran away… Or killed him, this stuff clearly made him fall to his knees." Runaan wondered. She just smiled softly.

"I felt bad for him… the ki-dad always told me to take care of my own mistakes… I felt bad for him, he literally crumbled to my feet panting. I felt really bad so I offered to help him with his… Problem." She sighed.

"... That's… I don't know what to say…"

"I'm sorry, your son is married to a human now."

"Don't worry… It wasn't your fault." He closed the lid of the jar. "Now… About the egg…"

* * *

"What do you mean she's in labor!? We have another two months!" Raymond screamed while quickly doing his key ritual to ented the village.

"Human pregnancies last nine months! Not a year Raymond! She did enough holding up to ten months!" Ram screamed back at him, doing his own key.

Once the illusion came undone for them they were both able to hear the painful scream that rang through the whole meadow. Raymond immediately ran in the direction of the yell. Just to stop midway through… The Queen of Dragons, Zubeia, was laying in the middle of the meadow with Prince Azymondias between her front paws.

"M-My Queen" both Ram and Raymond knelt down, Ray doing his best to ignore the painful yelp he could still hear thanks to being connected with Dove.

"Greeting Raymond… I take you're excited." She smiled.

"I am, I'm worried though… She sounds like she's being tortured." He mumbled.

"Humans suffer a lot to bring their young to this world. Much more than any other species." She said, looking toward their home, "but it's a joy nonetheless, however you look at it."

"I suppose it is… Still…"

"I understand, I came to witness the birth of the first hybrid in centuries. Now, go be with your mate." The Queen held a pained smile, she was surely remembering her own birth and… How she lost her own mate that day to humans, she'd come a long way…

"Thank you your majesty!" Raymond quickly got up and ran, along the way many elves were whispering among themselves about how loud the princess was being. He really wanted to stop and tell them that she wasn't an elf, her pain tolerance was much lower than theirs, but he had no time, as he burst into the room he was met with a pitiful sight.

She was drenched in sweat, blood dripping from her legs and holding onto the chains that fell from the ceiling of Ethari's workshop made her trembling all the more obvious. Runaan was handing his husband tools and towels while Dove's little brother, Ezran, was giving her pieces of fruit to nibble on once a contraction was over.

Dove herself looked like a mess, tear tracks covered her cheeks and it was obvious she was loosing strength quickly.

"Dove… I'm back." She looked up and tried her best to smile. He appreciated the gesture and smiled back, he went to hug her from behind. "I'm sorry I took so long…" He whispered, moving to fix her hair into a braid.

When he met her she had short hair, it almost looked boyish, he convinced her of letting hed hair grow, as he wanted to see her with long hair and now that it reached to her upper back, he was allowed to braid it all he wanted, even this lovely memory of them wasn't able to calm him down.

"It hurts…" She said weakly, Ezran rubbed her arm while giving her another piece of fruit. She chewed on it half mindedly.

"I heard so…" He tried to joke but apparently it fell on deaf ears as she tightened against him, holding in her scream. "It's okay… You can scream… " he looked up to Runaan.

"According to the human healer that's outside, she was dilated completely a few hours ago and… She's been pushing for about an hour now… Water hasn't broken..." 

"I see no progress…" He looked at them, worried.

"She's having troubles, yes," Ethari looked up, handing him the warm towel he was holding. "They've been awaiting you, the baby I mean…"

"The baby…" he muttered while placing the towel between her legs again. He found it funny how it was in this position they'd most likely conceived their child.

A scream rang through the air and pulled Raymond from his thoughts, he immediately grabbed her hands, she growled softly while pushing with all her might. He started muttering sweet nonsense in her ears, kissing her cheeks and rocking her back in forth through the birth of their first child.

"The head is out! The head is out!" Raymond announced, half panicking and half excited. 

Ethari ran up holding his hand out to stop any sort of movement from Dove. "Hold her still, Raymond, you have to break that bag now."

"I'm trying!" He said, going to rip it until she closer her legs a bit, "Dove, it's okay, it's almost over... You're so close!" He hugged her closer to his body while she sobbed with almost no strength left, he just poked the bag with his claws and it _burst_ , he knew it had to hurt, seeing how Dove held in a yelp he knew he had hurt her, and he asked anyone who was hearing him for forgiveness. 

"From what I see it's pretty okay... Just check to see if the cord is wrapped around its neck or anything." Raymond nodded and did a quick once around the baby's neck, cringing as he felt Dove tense up whiles he did so. He made her turn her face slightly to press a soft, heartfelt kiss on her lips. 

"You're okay Dove..." Her eyes told him she wanted it over, done, "it's almost over I promise... You can rest soon enough."

"You're doing great Sis..." Ezran smiled, she did so weakly too. The kid handed her some water now. "I'm gonna be an uncle soon!"

Before she could answer, Dove struggled against Ray's, the blinding pain back tenfold now that the water had broken. Everything felt bony and much more _real._ Her mate held her tight and ordered her to push again, the shoulders passing was probably the worst sensation ever. She screamed into the air causing Raymond to hold her even tighter. 

"I-It's ripping me apart!" She sobbed, forgetting that Ezran was pressent and that she needed to maintain her cool for him. Dove tried to hide on Ray's chest but he held her in position, making her bend slightly to push once more.

"Almost there Dove! Just one more! One more!" Raymond cheered her.

"I c-can't!" Dove was really tired, she was shaking uncontrollably now, her skin had paled considerably, even Ezran was trying to get her to push.

"Come on sis… It's almost over…" He whispered, caressing her cheek while also moving the stay strands of hair, glued to her scalp by the sweat, that had managed to escape Raymond's braid. Dove shook her head again and let go another, quieter and breathless scream. She was truly reaching her limit.

"Okay… Enough is enough." Raymond said as he grabbed her hands with his left hand and with his free one started pulling softly at the babe, Dove seemed to push involuntarily too. This was a last resort measure, but she needed to finish the birth quick. Dove squirmed and trashed in his hold but he kept steady, muttering soft 'sorry, I'm so sorry...' In her ear. 

The pained Princess released a strong yelp. One which caused Ezran to grab her face and kiss her forehead. "It's almost over sis..." The kid muttered. She tried to answer but as she opened her mouth, Raymond pulled once again, making her scream for the last time...

"Come on. Just bear it for a few more seconds" her mate said, close to tears himself. 

After what seemed like hours, but were barely half an hour in time sense, they heard it.

A new born's cry. 

Ethari quickly took the baby while Raymond slowly laid Dove down on his arms.

"You did it sis! You did it!" Ezran kissed Dove's forehead again, smiling all the while doing so… But she didn't answer, her gaze was clouded. "What… Dove…?"

"Dove… Come on Princess… You did it, you want to look at them right?" Raymond asked, gripping her hands, "... Dove?" He nuzzled her nose with his, trying to get a reaction out of her.

No answer, she had gone limp in her arms whilst closing her eyes. "Dove come on… Don't play with me… Come on…" He patted her face quickly, no answer. 'Dove… DOVE!"

"Get them out!" Ethari ordered Runaan, who grabbed Ezran and Raymond (who fought a lot harder) and dragged them outside, the baby was shown to the queen by Ram, the dragoness smiled lovingly at the child while she showed the small baby to Zym, yet once she looked towards the workshop she frowned and got up, heading there herself.

"NO! DOVE! LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!" it was a full moon and Raymond had gone full Stealth mode on the elves trying to hold him. Eventually Runaan grabbed him by the arms to hold him still. "LET GO OF ME! SHE NEEDS ME!"

"She need medical attention! Let her get it!" His grip was strong, but Raymond kept trashing with all his strength. "RAYMOND CALM DOWN!" His kicks lost force, his skin regained its color, the prideful moonshadow elf who returned the lost prince fell down, crying.

"... She's dead… I kilked her"

"No no… She's going to be fine. They wont let her die… Trust me…" Runaan held him up again. "In the meantime… You should see your child."

".... No" he whispered.

"What?"

"I want to see them with Dove…"

"That's reasonable…" Runaan muttered, taking the child from Ram and holding it himself. Admiring the baby's features.

"But I do want to hold them." Raymond muttered softly.

Runaan rolled his eyes and nodded, handing him the child while Ezran covered his eyes to keep the elf from looking at his offspring.

"They're heavy…" He whispered, "they're… they're mine… Aren't they?" He closed his eyes, moved his face and kissed the baby's forehead. "My child… Mine and Dove's… She has to be okay…" He sobbed again.

It was nighttime when they were allowed back inside with Dove who, was starting to wake up. She lost a lot of blood and had gone into a state of shock after the child was out, luckily the midwife catched on quick and helped her recover in record time.

"Hi…" She rasped out, Raymond ran up to her, checked her up and kissed her softly. She smiled and caressed his face, "I'm sorry I scared you…" She whispered.

"Don't be sorry… You did your best…" He kissed her again and placed the baby in her arms. "I haven't looked at them, like I promised… We'll look together."

She smiled and they both looked down at the same time, their breaths hitched on their throats.

The baby was female, she held a tuft of light (very very light) brown hair that almost looked like silver tainted with gold. Her head showed small puncture points were horns would come out. Her hands held four finger each while she held five toes on each foot. Both of them laughed slightly.

Upon hearing laughter the baby opened her eyes. They were very unique (just like her) one was green while the other was an icy violet.

She gurgled at them both.

"Have you decided a name?" She asked looking at him.

"Me? You had 'er, you name 'er." He said sounding confused.

"Oh…" She blinked a few times. "I want to name her after my late mother… Sarai," he want to approve but she shut him up, "but I also want to keep up with Elven names… So I looked up a name that meant princess… Like my mom's did… And I found one a few months back…"

"Tell me then" he kissed her cheek.

"Ameerah"

"Ameerah" he rolled it on his tongue, it sounded nice and, looking at the Queen who was poking her sbout in and nodding. He grinned like an idiot. "I love it."

"I'm glad…" She rested her head on his chest, looking pleased.

"... And I love you." He whispered, resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you so so much Dove… "

"... Ray… I love you too!"

He got a small box out of his pocket, took a deep breath and presented it to her.

"Dove… We've known each other for Exactly ten months but… I feel like ive known you all my life… You're kind and gentle… You've shown me a side of myself I didnt know I even had…" He opened the box, revealing a beautiful necklace that caused both, Ethari and Runaan to gasp slightly, looking to the upper part of his head. "I know were already mated and have a child but… I should've done this a long time ago, will you, Princess Dove, be my mate for the rest of my days?"

"Yes I will…" She smiled softly and took the necklace, finally noticing what it was made of… "Raymond… Your horn…"

The necklace held the top part of his right horn, held to the chain by a silver decorative ornament that was embedded with amethysts the same shade of his eyes... Looking at him she moved to touch his right remaining horn nub, one that now held the same ornament hers had, but his were engraved with matching emeralds.

"I know… That's how much I love you Dove…"


	2. Book 1: The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm tired, girl… I just want to go home…" She whispered softly into the horse's mane. She eventually got enough of her strength back to head towards the group. Yet this time she stayed down, lying sideways on her mare's back, she felt Raymond try to caress her leg, but Cream neighed loudly at him, throwing a bite his way and speeding her gallop. He looked taken aback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I ended up doing this thing for me... and why not post it?

"Wait… Dad please!"

To say the king was furious was an understatement, he was beyond pissed, Runaan had told him everything that happened, and after having his daughter checked by one of the royal healers (and an elven healer) they both confirmed she had had intercourse, multiple times, and the elf healer had confirmed she was indeed mated to the assassin.

That led them to their current predicament, Runaan was holding Raymond down, had him kneeling in front of the human king, making him face the wrath of a father whose daughter's honor had been defiled. The rest of the assassins kneeled behind Runaan, all side by side in a circular fashion. None dared lift their gaze to face the king's gaze.

"Keep quiet, Dove…" He warned, placing his sword to the elf's neck. The man kept still, looking at him dead in the eye.

"I beg the King's pardon…" Runaan started, looking right into the monarch's eyes. "We came here to kill you and your youngest son, the Dragon Queen sent us to make you all suffer the same pain she has suffered since you took her mate and her egg… What we didn't know was that you were also delivering payback for who the late Dragon King had taken from you."

"... Continue…" He said, still holding the sword to Raymond's neck.

"You already know the pain our Queen felt and… Your eldest child, Princess Dove knows the pain the Dragon Prince will grow up with and, Prince Ezran is the same as our future King, from my point of view," he took a deep breath, "everything has been settled."

"Yes, every pressing matter has been settled," King Harrow pressed the blade stronger to his neck, this caused Dove to try to escape Claudia's grasp. "Except for my daughter's hand!"

"I'm offering you his life to settle that…" He looked down at the kneeling elf and Raymond nodded. "But I also understand that, if my son doesn't marry your daughter she'll give birth to a bastard…"

The king gritted his teeth and ultimately threw the sword to the side.

"He's to marry my daughter. Legally."

"Of course," Runaan answered, loosening his grip on Raymond's shoulders. Claudia hugged Dove, even though she also had been holding her breath at the whole ordeal. "I can sign the papers for him. He has yet to become an adult for us."

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen. But for us, the 'adult' stage starts at twenty-one." The king nodded.

"My King…" Lord Viren started from the corner, "You can't be serious, he raped your dau-" the man motioned for him to keep quiet.

"This is as much his fault as it is hers, his for chasing my daughter when she wasn't a target and hers for throwing something she shouldn't have thrown at this young man…" King Harrow said, now looking back at him, "As for you… We need to have a talk…"

Once the two of them had left the room, the elves stood up. Runaan pulled Raymond by the horns to the group and they started talking in hushed tones, Dove frowned.

"Raymond…" She hugged him from his back and he visibly tensed. "I'm.glad you're-"

"I'm busy at the moment." It didn't hold the same endearment it had held back at Lord Viren's tower, neither did it hold any sort of emotion towards… Towards her. With the stupid powder out of his system, he still hated humans…

And he happened to have mated to a human accidentally.

"Hey," Claudia grabbed her arm softly. "I have something for you." She tried to grin reassuringly. Dove nodded and followed her half-heartedly.

Through the hallway, she could hear the whispering among the guards and the maids, sometimes even between guards and maids, she wanted to have the earth swallow her completely. Claudia apparently noticed this and shot a death glare at everyone who passed by them. It shut them all pretty quickly, it was common knowledge to not mess with the Mage's daughter.

"Okay… Here!" Claudia sat her down on a stool and grabbed a small ball from behind her. She carefully placed it in her hands. It looked very similar to the one Claudia herself had when hers was black and held a raging storm inside, Dove's held what could be perceived as a sunset.

"I know you probably don't know what this is! But I've been planning to give you this thing all month and I finally managed to catch two elements in one! Three actually!" She was smiling like an idiot, jumping up and down in joy.

"Three?"

"Yes! See! The sun, the sky, and the stars, though that last one is up for debate. But you have sun and sky here!" She smiled.

"It's… Thank you, Claudia… It's amazing!"

"No problem" she sat beside her. "How is elven mating?!"

There was the question she knew Claudia was dying to ask. Dove still blushed beet red, she blushed even more when she finally noticed that she was in Lord Viren's tower… that the box when re he had mated her was right to her left and that the piece of the floor where he had fucked her senseless was below her stool.

"... Umm… well…" she gulped. Let's get it over with. "... Well… For one, they're very possessive, he wanted me to be looking at him the entire time." Claudia nodded, excited. "They… They're very...um…"

"Do they have huge dicks?"

Now if there was a time to get startled it was this one. Dove immediately closed her eyes, if she was red before, that color was nothing compared to the crimson red she had just turned. "Y-yes…" She managed to peep out.

"How big?! Are they like cats? Do they have thorns on their dicks? Do they purr? Are their horns sensitive?" She moved closer, almost an inch away from her face. As Dove was about to answer, someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

"We're leaving," Raymond said from the door.

"But it's nig-"

"We're nocturnal, move."

She wanted to stay...she didn't want to leave. Claudia smiled beside her and helped her get up, placing the stone on her bag and handing the said bag to her friend. "We'll go visit when the Queen comes to collect her egg…" Her hands gripped hers, "take care Dove."

The princess nodded and headed towards Raymond, who started walking once she got to his side and she followed a few steps behind. Her maid handed her a fur coat and gave her the reins of her mare. As she was trying to mount, something latched to her leg.

"Dove… Are you leaving me?"

"Ezran…" She immediately hugged him tightly. The boy clung to her like a lifeline and shot a mad glare at the elf beside her. "I have to leave buddy… It won't be long…"

"I… Is he forcing you to go with him?" He sobbed and she shook her head.

"No buddy… He isn't forcing me to do anything… What you saw that night isn't… Wasn't what it looked like okay? Trust me."

"I want to go with you!" He tried to grab onto Cream's saddle. She pulled him to her again.

"You can't. You have to care for the Dragon Prince's egg and I have to care for… For my own okay? I'll be back before you know it." Ezran looked very close to tears. He held them in and nodded. She ruffled his hair and got on Cream's saddle.

"Ready?" Runaan asked and she nodded. They took off with Dove galloping close behind.

* * *

"We're resting here…" It was daylight, about ten am if she had to guess, two days into their journey and they were finally out of the deep forest. Dove dismounted Cream (she hadn't ridden her all the way, she usually dismounted from what she supposed was noon to night to have her rest and eat up whatever fruits she knew her mare liked) and held her reins in her left hand. She was very certain she heard water, beginning to follow the trail, she heard Raymond call for her.

"Where are you going?" He was a bit mad she could tell…

"To the nearby river?" She looked at him.

"It's daylight. I'll take you by sundown, come on." He tried to grab her hand but she took it away.

"No, I feel dirty, I haven't bathed in two days." She frowned and turned to her right. "Plus, Cream needs water and refreshment."

"Such a princess…" Dove heard one of the other assassins mock. She ignored him.

"No, you'll stay here, I need to sleep."

"And I don't. I am not asking you to come with me. I'm going over there" she pointed with her fingers to a well lit trail. "If anything happens I'll scream for you." She didn't give him enough time to answer and left, ignoring the many times he called her name. She just rolled her eyes.

The stream itself led to a waterfall that had a cave behind it, meaning it probably also had a small pool inside. She undid the saddle and the leather reins, replacing them with a simple rope to serve the same purpose of leading the horse inside though the waterfall, an effective way to wash her clothes might she add… The pool was shallow enough to get Cream inside and deep enough to cover her lower body.

She immediately took the half soaked clothing off and placed them outside the cave to sundry after washing them quickly enough.

"This cave is really pretty, isn't it cream?" She grinned and started washing her horse's back with a soap she grabbed on her way out of the castle (same soap she used on her clothes.)

It wasn't what she would usually use on her but it got the job done of getting filth out of her fur.

"I'm gonna crop your ankle fur one of these days you know?" She joked and started on her hooves now. Kneeling behind her horse to grab a small, sharp and sturdy rock to get the dirt out of the space between the horseshoe and the hoof.

After she was done with her animal she went inside the pool herself. Grabbing the soap to wash the sweat and filth she had collected on her skin. She had also kept her underwear with her for a different reason, firstly she wasn't about to let them air dry in plain view and it would serve as her washcloth. She placed a generous amount of soap in smith and after letting it make bubbles she started rubbing it on her skin.

To say she washed it a few times to get rid of the dark tint after each go was an understatement.

"Damn… I collected a lot of dirt, Cream." She laughed, "at least I wasn't like you, you seemed to turn gray these whole two days."

She ended up spending a lot of the afternoon inside the pool. Just swimming in it… She eventually fell asleep resting her chest and arms folded over the edge to use as a pillow for her head.

She awoke to screaming, distant of course, and it was then she noticed that the light entering the cave was a lot dimmer. Probably sundown. She was still in her sleep induced gaze that she only woke up when someone pulled her out of the pool by the arms and started shaking her. Dove immediately headbutted them and went to grab her knife… Remembering she left Cream's saddle outside she panicked.

But looking down she noticed it wasn't anyone to fear… It was Raymond, the one who had entered the cave was him. She sighed and watched as he glared at her.

"Are you stupid?!" He growled.

"Pardon me?" Dove raised an eyebrow.

"You were gone the whole time we slept!" He growled.

"Yeah I was here inside the cave? Where I told you I would be?" She rolled her eyes.

"You're naked!" Raymond looked her over from head to toe. She had her left arm across her chest, covering her nipples, and her right arm along her belly, covering the front of her navel.

"Yes, because I'm-was taking a bath!"

Both of them held angry stares for a while until she eventually jumped back inside the pool and grabbed the soap again.

"What are you doin'?" He sounded mad again. "We're leaving in two hours. Come on."

"No, I probably won't bath for another two days or so, and I want to enjoy my bath." She grumbled, washing her hair with the soap and submerging underwater to rinse it off.

The princess wasn't the most gifted or pretty woman in the human kingdom, he noted, she could probably use some wider hips and a slightly bigger chest, but her pale skin and her short brown hair didn't make her look bad at all. She still had some growing to do but… All in all… She was a pretty sight.

He groaned at the tightness he was already feeling in his pants. The original plans were for him to go and pick Dove up and head back to the camp to rest another two hours. But honestly… with the princess washing herself like that and with the smell the soap was leaving in the air… It wasn't fair.

It was very similar to the mating dance some female elves would do, they would start by running their hands all over their body, slowly releasing their pheromones to attract their partner. It was mostly foreplay but in the middle of mating season… It surely made wonders in his body when Aerin did exactly that. Her smell was not particularly his liking. She smelled of oaks and autumn, which wasn't bad but he preferred floran and citric smells.

The same damn smell that stupid bar of soap held. Now it wasn't the powder. It was the stupid bar of soap. He took off his clothes and immediately jumped in the water with her, hugging her from behind.

"... Raymond?"

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispered into her ear. Slowly moving his hand downwards.

"... Raymond? What are yo-ngn…" She gasped softly. His hands moved to caress her clit. She moaned softly, resting head on his shoulder whilst he nudged her legs apart with his knee she then felt something completely different yet incredibly familiar between them. "Y-you're that hard?! Already?!"

The elf didn't answer, instead he spread her pussy lips apart with his hand.

"Guide me to you…" Was his answer… Low answer raspy.

Dove sighed shakily and bent over the pool's edge to have some sort of support, she then passed her hands between her legs to grasp him, the moan he tried to hold back didn't go unnoticed by her, "you're really… Hard aren't you?"

"You practically danced for me… What'd you expect?" He moaned yet again when she rubbed his tip against her entrance.

"Ever done it inside a… Pool?"

"Once… Don't worry, from the noises my partner was making back then… You're gonna enjoy it a lot." With that last sentence he slammed inside, pushing her over the stone edge, her hands under his while his strong arms covered her body.

"Ngh… Hah…" As always, she was clenching him involuntarily. He kissed her neck lovingly, from her shoulder to her ear, making her shiver slightly. After those graceful moments, he began moving.

The water… It made everything much more fluid and much more slippery, she kept trying to squeeze her legs to bring more friction to her core, Raymond seemed to catch on (a bit too late, he was kind of lost in his own pleasure as well) and brought one of his hands to caress her nub. She almost lost it and was about to yelp in pleasure when she heard screaming outside.

'Raymond! Raymond?! Found her?!'

Dove felt him change, she noticed how he lost the tenderness he had been treating her with as he pushed her onto the stone floor, covering her sides with his arms, his thrusts also increased in strength. Sure, the water was making it much more enjoyable, but when he was being gentle and was aware he was a fucking elf and she was a human, the water was also constantly washing away her self lubricantion… Which was starting to burn.

"Yes!" He called from inside the cave, the voices stopped and headed towards the cave.

"Runaan said that you should hurry up, it's almost time to leave." They both entered the cave and she did her best to not lookup. Runaan stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Sure, just let me finish here." Both of them nodded and headed out again. She wanted to die right there and at that moment. He returned to his normal, tender yet strong thrust, but the damage was already done, once he finished up he made sure to bring her release too by rubbing that special spot between her legs. She finished with a shaky sob as he pulled out of her. "Dove? What's wrong?" Her front hair covered her eyes.

"N-nothing…" She closed her legs so he wouldn't see her, she was pretty sure he made her bleed a bit, she wasted to make sure of that. "Can you… Wait for me outside? I'll… I'll dry up and…and meet you?"

"Dove? Did I do something wrong?" He tried to caress her face but she pushed his hand away. "Dove?"

"I just need to finish up here… I'll be quick, don't worry." Reluctant he nodded, kissed her quickly, and jumped outside the pool. Grabbed his clothes and moved to dress outside.

After he left she immediately jumped to sit on the lip of the stone pool, opened her legs and dipped two fingers inside herself just to pull them out seconds later.

"blood…" She sighed "I guess I have to get used to it…" With that in mind, she got a towel from her pile of clean clothes to dry herself off. After that she put on a pair of pants, her red shirt and a cape her maid had handed her.

Once Dove stepped outside she saw Cream already saddled and good to go. Raymond offered to help her mount but she said she wanted to walk. She didn't want to have constant movement between her legs for a few hours, at least until the weird sensation lessened.

They were walking slowly at the moment, something about it being straight land and it being early, she turned herself off for a few, just following the lead of whoever was walking in front of her. She missed Ezran already… What was he doing? Was he stealing treats? Was he happy? Had he eaten his veggies? Her father was probably too busy to sit and eat with him. She hoped Claudia made good of her promise to look after him for her.

"Dove?"

"Oh, sorry, did you say anything?" The other elves muttered something along the lines of 'human attention span', she ignored them as usual. The long-haired male smiled softly and handed her a weird pear. She raised an eyebrow but he just did a chewing motion. "Thanks…"

"You remind me of my ma-husband"

"... Really?" She took a bite, it was incredibly sweet.

"Yes, he's kinda not always there when we're together, sometimes he's thinking about other things."

"I see…"

The rest of the night was spent uneventfully, at one point she put on her tiara, Ezran packed it up, thinking it'll make her feel better since hers matched his. Royal family members wore all sorts of jewelry, hers usually consisted of wrist bracelets and her tiara, it matched Ezran's necklace and crown.

Dawn came around and that's when they crossed paths with guards from a small town. She immediately recognized the armor, but before she could say anything, Raymond had pushed her behind him. Pulling out his blades.

"We're not looking for trouble… Move and you live…" Runaan warned, also reaching for his bow. The guards grabbed each their shield and sword, Dove sighed as she heard the elves do the same.

"Hold it," she called from behind, the soldiers held still, her bracelets catching their eyes. Stepping out of Raymond's shadow to gently lower her hood, that's when they finally recognized her.

"Princess…"

"Good morning" she smiled sweetly, extending her hand towards one of the guards, the leader, he immediately bent to grab it and kiss the top. "Is there a problem with my escort?"

"They're with you? We're sorry, your highness… It's just that they're Moonshadow elves." One of them apologized, she sighed and took her hand from the guards' grasp as he finished the gesture.

"I thought it was announced? I married a Moonshadow elf."

"It's true boss," a female guard then explained the situation to the leader and he nodded in understanding.

"We're sorry Duchess…" They all stepped aside, the elves seemed confused at the title change, Dove instead smiled and nodded, now mounting Cream to keep on the way. "You should probably keep the crown on and the hood down your grace. The town guards are less likely to attack if they see you first."

"I hadn't thought of it," she laughed softly and her sole smile caused the rest of the guards to grin too. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem your Grace" they all answered and opened the path. Once they were out of earshot, Runaan went to ask her something.

"Why the sudden… Title change?".

"Oh, that's because I married. I am no longer a Princess or in the line of the throne. If something were to happen to my brother, on the other hand, I would return to being a Princess. But for now, I'm a Duchess, I oversee lands that are inside the kingdom but outside of the actual castle town. Say these,-" she pointed towards the small villages and vast green lands" I would take care of these sections of lands if I had more siblings, but since it's only my brother and me, I would overlook all the small towns and villages that provide for castle town."

"Doesn't that create… Rivalry?" One of the Assasins asked, Andromeda.

"No, it shouldn't, I was raised to be a Duchess, I was taught the layout of these lands for the last four or so years. My dad made sure to teach me everything I needed to know."

"Aren't you jealous?" She believed this one was Ram. "You are older after all…"

"No, I honestly pity my brother in that sense. He's my father's firstborn, I'm his daughter by marriage…" She looked to the towns, "the people here must be told soon I'll be returning to look at them. These towns also have castles in which I'm to spend my time when I come to see preparations."

"Why'd you pity him?" This time it was Skor.

"Because he has a lot of weight over his shoulders. While I just have to oversee towns and villages relationships, he has to keep the other kingdom's relationships on good terms. He'll probably have to marry a duchess of another kingdom or a queen… But that's merely a task, I doubt it'll… I doubt I'll be out of love at first."

"What? You... Wait, you said … Don't humans usually marry because of love?"

"Commoners and maybe the lower ranks of royalty do so… But not us, we have lands and people to protect, thousands of lives depending on who we marry and how many political relationships we can maintain and acquire during our reign…" She sighed. "The reason I hadn't been bedded before last month's incident is mainly that I don't know who to trust. I've had guards court me, sometimes even earls and marquesses. Just to find out they then talked to my dad for my hand without even meeting me…" She grumbled.

"Is that bad?" Callisto probed.

"I heard one say… 'When I'm going to buy a horse… I don't negotiate with the Horse'. People see me as a way to gain ranking. I was supposed to take care of these lands next year in place of my Aunt Amaya… I guess I'll wait another year."

"So that makes…" Runaan started.

"No, it doesn't make Raymond a Duke, had he been a Duke beforehand and I an elf or a simple comonner marrying him, then yes I would've been Dutches, but since that's not the case, he remains as a simple soldier elf in the eyes of the human race." She sighed and made Cream gallop faster. She was tired of them pretending to care. After they'd been talking trash behind her back the whole trip. She didn't lie about knowing these lands, she knew how to get to certain villages and of course, knew how to arrive at the edge of the land, her Father explained everything in great detail. She took certain turns that would make her have a longer gallop. Just to breathe.

She slowed down after ten minutes of straight road. Got off Cream and started to walk with her horse beside her.

"I don't know, girl…" She patted the horse's muzzle, kissing it softly, "I feel like they're judging me. I know I kinda trapped their friend with me but, it's not like I wanted to…" She whispered. She then remembered something Claudia had given her and smiled. She reached into the hag strapped to Cream's saddle and took out her primal stone.

"We're walking girl, you're walking and I'm gonna practice my spells." She grinned wider and looked at the stone. "Okay… So… I wanna dry my hair…" She took a deep breath and threw the sun symbol in the air…

'Calidi' immediately warm heat started coming out of her palms. She jumped excitedly and placed the stone back in the saddlebag, starting to finger comb her hair, drying it slowly.

She kept on practicing spells the whole afternoon, it was nighttime when the group caught up to the human. Raymond was pissed, she could see the anger traveling through his eyes, she ignored it and started following the leader again.

**Two weeks later**

"I don't get it… Why is she throwing up? She's eaten this fruit the whole trip and now it's making her sick?" Skor asked Andromeda while rolling his eyes.

"She's probably not used to eating the same thing over and over" Ram joked while munching on his own fruit.

"I mean, she is pretty delicate compared to elves," Raymond said, looking towards where he knew she was.

"Nah, that's not delicacy, that's outright being inferior." Skor joked once more.

"... I guess you're right" Raymond muttered loud enough for the others to hear… Loud enough for Dove to hear while pretending ignorance.

A few minutes later she entered the camp again, holding her stomach and trying her best to stay steady on her feet. Cream appeared to understand and galloped up to her, catching Dove with her snout and helping her back up.

"Are you okay?" Raymond asked, getting near, just to have her move her head away, nod, jump on Cream and start hitting the road once more. Runaan grabbed the horse's saddleback, making her stop.

"Dove, you're not okay, we can rest today." He tried to reassure, but she just shook her head.

"I've caused…" She took a deep breath and held her forehead, "enough… Enough delay. I can endure this… I'll feel better by the afternoon."

"Do-"

"Let's just go… Please…"

"... fine, let's get moving." He motioned towards the rest of the group. They followed quickly.

At one point, during the middle of the morning, Dove leaned on her mare's neck, hugging it tight while taking deep gulps of air to send nausea away. She felt lightheaded… Weak… Hot and tired, add nausea into it and she shouldn't even be on the road.

Raymond caught up to her, trying to look her in the eye. "Dove, we can rest, it's okay…"

"I said I'm going to be fine by the afternoon… I just need to stay calm, have fresh air, and most importantly…" She gave him a death glare, "room to breath…"

"... Okay, let me carry you at least, you'll be more-"

"I said no, Raymond. Just let me manage this alone."

That was final, he got her message, be left alone. He went back to his position and sighed loudly. The other elves started making jokes on the subject, laughing, making fun of her… Like she couldn't hear any of it. Breath… Come on… Breath… It's okay…

'Maybe she'll also get sick of your bond and once she's cured you'll be free, Ray."

That particular joke made them all laugh… She would've ignored it as always… Was it not for a very, very recognizable noise?

That was… That was Raymond's laughter.

Her stomach gave her one final warning, she quickly dismounted Cream, who neighed and tried to grab her from the hood, and headed again into the woods. She heard muttering, grunting behind her. She stopped near a tree, emptying her stomach acids right beside her, she had nothing left to puke, it was mainly water and acid… She dry heaved a few times and ultimately clung to the tree as a lifeline. She got her flask out, rinsed her mouth, and breathed deeply a few more times.

Her horse had followed her, she immediately turned to hug it's the nose, touching her tiara also helped… Home… She was so far away from home. If she stayed in one of these villages and sent word that she wanted to return they'd surely sent for her… Right? She could rest on her own bed…

"I'm tired, girl… I just want to go home…" She whispered softly into the horse's mane. She eventually got enough of her strength back to head towards the group. Yet this time she stayed down, lying sideways on her mare's back, she felt Raymond try to caress her leg, but Cream neighed loudly at him, throwing a bite his way and speeding her gallop. He looked taken aback.

They made it to the border a few hours after that. She hadn't felt better, hadn't regained her strength like she hoped she would. The healer had explained she would feel better once the early hours of the morning were over… But she felt much… Much worse. If she wanted water she'd wet her lips with the flask's liquid, she would only sit up for that.

Dove tried to dismount Cream, give her horse time to rest her back, but she outright refused to stop to let her gather her strength to stand and get off of her.

"Good girl…" She whispered into the horse's neck. Tangling her hand with her mane.

"Stay here…" Someone muttered. She suddenly felt too tired to care.

Some sort of conversation took place and then felt someone pull on Cream's reins, her horse tried to resist yet she couldn't buck with her owner on her back like that.

Dove felt an air pulling motion surround her, she didn't care. She just wanted to sleep, she wanted home…

"Why is she traveling?" That voice said again, much deeper than any noise she'd heard of before. "She's carrying a halfling child, plus she's a human, she's weaker than magical creatures." Weaker? Yeah… She definitely was. Suddenly she was lifted up slightly, with no strength to open her eyes she just let it happen.

"She insisted we kept going."

"What are you doin-" should she recognize that voice? She felt she should…

"You father this child?"

"Yes, I'm here mate. Please put her down..." So that was Raymond talking. She felt the same air pulling notion around her. She was starting to feel lightheaded again. Whatever seemed to be lifting her up noticed it too, since it immediately placed her back in the same position.

"To the elf that fathers this child, your mate is very weak. I'm surprised and somewhat ashamed to say she's a human of a pure heart and I'm even more ashamed to say that you should've been the first to prohibit her from traveling in her condition." Whoever he was… He was on her good side. "Your child is sucking the life out of her like in any pregnancy… But because of her weaker nature she's not recovering quickly enough."

"Dove…" Dove? Were there doves in Xadia? She wished she could open her eyes… Maybe they're colorful.

"You can go through, be careful with the human though."

The moment they started moving again she had the sudden urge to vomit once more… She had nothing to throw up. Just acid and that was that, with no strength to fight it back she just dry heaved into the side of her mare's neck. Small bits of acid sliding down her mouth's corner.

"Dove? Hey… Talk to me come on…" It was incredibly familiar… That voice… "Dove? It's me, Raymond? Your mate…" Once again he tried to clasp her hand in his, just to have her dumb mare throw him an angry neigh and a bite.

He kept his hands on him but his eye on her.

Once they reached a meadow and set up a camp. The mare slowly got down on the floor, tilting to the side to let the fall gently on her side, she then nudged her with her snout to fix her a bit, stood up again to grab one of the capes of the other elves (they tried to protest, she just stomped hard on the floor with an angry snort to make them back down) to place it over her body and finally, she stood right beside her, her front legs covering her top half.

"... That horse is unique" Andromeda mumbled and started setting up her spot.

Raymond sat close to Dove. Now that he looked closer, she did look bad, she was pale, shaky, and most definitely barely clinging to consciousness.

"Hey, Dove…" He tried to grab her hand, the horse eyes him strongly. "I'm not going to hurt her, girl…" He whispered, holding his hands up. The mare didn't look convinced at all.

"Give up, Raymond. That animal has heard everything you have all been saying of the Prin- I mean, of Dove the whole way here. She's also seen how that's made her sad and how she's not feeling like home, how she probably looked all those years ago when they first met." They all shut up. "She's also seen how Raymond's been giving her the cold shoulder when he's with you all and the attitude change he has when he's alone with her. Horses are as smart as Moonstriders and Shadowpaws, not for nothing they've been fighting along with humans all these centuries.

The mare in question huffed and hung her head to her sleep position.

Raymond stayed up most of the night. Looking after his mate… Probably something he should've been doing that whole time.

He woke in the morning to coughs. He quickly got up and started looking for her. He found her kneeling near the stream. Heaving to the side while drool fell down her chin… He immediately went to her side, holding her up while he rubbed her arm.

"Dove? Are you feeling… Better?" Dumb question.

"I want to go home…" She whispered.

"We're headed there. It's just half a day tra-"

"No… I want my home… My brother, my dad… My mum… She never taught me of this, never warned me, she should be here, watching Ez grow… Helping me through this… " with that… She broke. The Princess broke.

Soft wails were heard around them, Raymond hugged her close to his chest, caressing her hair softly while letting her cry onto his chest Armor. Eventually the tiredness got the best of her, she was still very weak and hadn't eaten anything for the past day, so her cries quieted down to sniffles and her sobs. He lifted her up easily and took her back to the camp.

Raymond sat down and sat her beside him.

"You need to eat something…"

"No…" She whispered, "I'll just throw up again…"

"... Maybe mint?" That sentence wasn't directed at her. "We have mint don't we?"

"That would've helped yesterday, but I think she's going to be okay now. She has enough magic here in Xadia to let the child grab that."

"... But can she eat anything?"

"We can try to give her some moonberry juice. But I honestly doubt she'll be able to hold it down."

"... I'll give her mine," Andromeda said, grabbing the bottle from behind her back. "I've been a total idiot this whole trip and… I owe it to her."

Andromeda handed him the juice bottle and after taking a sip from it, he placed it near her mouth, but she turned her head away. "Come on princess… You have to eat something, at least drink something…"

"I'm gonna puke it again.. "

"No, I'm sure you'll be able to stomach things better now. Just drink a few gulps and once we reach MoonShadow meadow we'll have my other dad check you out…" Raymond said while she reluctantly took a few sips.

"He'll love you, Dove," Runaan said, gathering his things and feeding Cream what looked like an apple… But it was blue and not red. "He'll be happy to teach you a few things. Maybe he can practice with you about caring for a baby."

"What…"

"Oh, yes, they've wanted a baby for quite a few years but with Runaan's missions it's been close to impossible." Raymond explained, "I'll have a brother or sister soon."

"That sounds nice…" She handed back the bottle and sighed deeply.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not much…" She whispered, Raymond, lifted her up carefully and started walking through a path he knew by heart.

Callisto grabbed the mare's reins, she heard Cream neigh loudly at him. So she turned her head and smiled at her horse reassuringly. Her horse still complained but she followed him nonetheless. It took what she guessed were two hours to reach their destination.

"Okay… Just try to stand for this, Dove" Raymond placed her on the floor, held her to make sure she was steady on her feet, "to enter my home we need to perform a ritual." She paled slightly. 'No, no… It's a dance ritual. Do what I do."

Dove nodded and allowed him to place her hands on certain positions, these were the moments she thanked the dancing lessons she was forced to attend and the ones Ezran was going to start attending that year. They both finished up with their hands united in the middle of the formed circle. The forest turned darker….it held a natural glow though, soft light went through every single tree and every building. Raymond ran up to a female and hugged her, she turned to grab her horse reins, mount her and followed Runaan.

The whole way she heard whispering around her. Mutters and snickers, she sighed and continued forward. A few kids stared in awe at Cream, some tried to grape her legs, to which she immediately made her gallop faster, one should never touch a horse's leg, they can buck with great force and stomp down on any predator with their whole body weight, so letting elven kids touch her was no option. She saw Runaan start running up a flight of stairs and she turned left, heading to where she saw saddles.

She gently got off Cream, tied her down, petted her neck a few times to slowly sit down on the floor to rest. She hadn't felt better at all. Her breathing had managed to make her appear in a better shape, deep, strong breaths…

"We're here girl…" She whispered very softly, reaching inside her back to grab her primal stone.

She ran her hands over the smooth stone edge. She slowly breathed in to calm her nerves, looking down at the stone she started to imagine how different things could've turned. She could be home, learning magic from Claudia… Helping Ezran with his lessons and learning about the lands she would have to manage over time. Meeting the villagers as their new Duchess… she put the Primal Stone away.

"So you're here," that was a new voice, looking back she was immediately pushed to the ground, a foot over her chest. Her eyes widened, she was the definition of gorgeous.

For a few seconds she just stared at her, her face wasn't by any means delicate, she was tan with butt length hair, quite long horns sprung from her head and curved to the sides. Her eyes were a deep red… Dove reached to push her off but she was just held down stronger…

"Why you? You're not pretty… You're pretty ordinary." The elf said, "yet you managed to take my boyfriend away…"

…. So this was Aaeri…

Once more she tried to push her off. The elf just grinned.

"What? You don't talk?" …. Should she talk? Maybe she should stay quiet. "Let me set something straight Princess… I don't like you, your title means nothing here. You're so weak a simple hybrid is giving you a hard time."

She wanted to throw her off. But how? He tried to remember, remember Claudia and her hand movements… That spell. Drawing it quickly and discreetly with her fingers she took in a deep breath.

 _'Aspiro'_ She thought.

"Speak u-'' before she could finish her sentence, Dove blew in her direction, the exhale turned into a strong gust of wind that threw Aaeri off her chest. Sitting up and coughing a few times she shakily stood. "You're a Mage?!"

Dove didn't answer.

"I know you can talk, to activate a spell you have to speak! Say something!"

Dove didn't answer.

"I know you ca-"

"What's going on?" Turning to her side she saw yet another elf, a darker skin tone this time… His eyes calmed her down, he seemed very gentle. Dove opened her mouth but no words came out, she tried once more yet she couldn't muster any sort of force to greet the elf.

"She's a Mage! She must have dark magic connections or something! She trapped Raymond and-" Dove looked to the side and buried her face on her horse's neck.

"That's quite enough Aaeri… You don't know the full story and you most definitely don't understand why she can cast spells. I advise you to leave." His stare was firm and yet his words held kindness. The elf left grumbling nonsense, bumping her on the way out. Dove sighed and turned to face the other male. "I'm sorry for her attitude. I'm Ethari." He greeted smiling.

They both kept quiet for a few seconds. .

"Oh my bad, I probably should've bowed right? You're a Prince-"

' _Duchess_ ' she signed quickly.

"What? Hold up. Runaan told me you can speak." He got closer to her, Cream blocking his path immediately.

'I can speak… But I can't muster any words right now' Dove explained quickly, 'you don't need to bow… I don't expect anyone to recognize my title here or anywhere in my kingdom for that manner.'

"But you're the daughter of the King. You should-”

 _'I'm adopted, his only son is my brother, my dad raised me because he had married my mother.'_ She looked to the side, _'she married so soon after my Father's death and had my little brother.'_

"I take it you miss her?"

_'Every single day…'_

"I'm sorry for your loss… Want to go up? I can give you something to eat and have a healer look at you…"

She nodded and followed him up the stairs. She held the wall like a lifeline, slowly getting up all the way until she breathlessly crumbled onto one of the couches once they were the whole way up. Ethari tried to help her get up yet she simply shook her head. She was nauseous and felt weak… Pretty sure nothing would fix that.

"... How'd you like Silvergrove?" He called while returning from the kitchen with a plate of fruits and a glass of Mooberry juice.

 _'It's pretty, the atmosphere is very unique'_ she quickly signed back, taking one of the blue fruits and biting on it. _'And this is very good..'_

"Thanks! I grow them in the garden."

_'No problem'_

"So, how does my son treat you?" He smiled and she tried to do the same. Dove tried to think of a way to tell him she felt comfortable with Raymond, but he was constantly changing her attitude towards her. She tried to think of any gentle way to say it…

"He's cold with you when he's with his friends and loving when he's alone with you. Correct?" Her eyes widened and she nodded. "Takes after Runaan, it took him a while to show some love for me in public. I eventually got him to do so."

Ethari swore this girl had the prettiest, most expressional eyes, she had this adorable confused stare on her all the time.

"For once, he's a warrior, he's not supposed to show weakness to anyone to protect everyone, secondly, he's an assassin, if he let's emotions get the best of him he wouldn't get any job done… And lastly… He's an orphan. Give him time. He'll warm up to you…" Ethari rubbed her arms.

 _'I didn't know that…'_ She signed.

"Of course you didn't. I was talking about Runaan." They both grinned softly. "In all seriousness, they're very similar. Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Honestly? She wished she believed him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dove :(

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Callum's famle name is Dove because his name literally means dove... I'm super original. I hope you like it! It's my second time writting smutt!
> 
> I may post a second chapter, maybe, It's kinda the ten months they waited for cute Ameerah!
> 
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Please comment if you did, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
